Vincent
Vincent is a fictional character and the primary antagonist of the 2004 neo'''-'noir crime'-'thriller film ''Collateral. Biography 'EARLY LIFE' Vincent's mother died giving birth to him, while his father was an abusive alcoholic who died of liver failure. Vincent later joined the United States Army, becoming a member of the Green Berets. Sometime after being discharged from the Army, Vincent joined a Private Military Company, through which he obtained his contracts. Just prior to the beginning of the film, Vincent was hired by high-ranking members of what is implied to be the Sinaloa Cartel to assassinate four witnesses and the prosecutor for a grand jury indictment against Felix Reyes-Torrena, a member of the cartel operating the "El Rodeo" nightclub, a drug-distribution front in Los Angeles. 'EVENTS OF THE FILM' Vincent arrives in LA when a taxi driver Max Durocher takes him for a ride, during which Vincent admit he didn't like Los Angeles very much. Max was shocked when a drug dealer Ramón Ayala falls down into the taxi and Vincent reveled himself as a hitman hold Max as hostage to covered up Alaya's murder, during which he killed his targets include Peter Lim as Max watching helpless and feared his mother will be targeted by Vincent after that. Max soon came to realize that Vincent's last target was Annie Farrell, who had earlier rode in his cab: after fleeing from a police officer, he tried to call Annie - who was at her office - by telling about Vincent working for Felix Reyes Torrena, the local crime kingpin whom Annie is testifying against in court later on. Though he successfully foils Annie's escape before cornering her in her office, Max manages to reach them in time before shooting Vincent to save Annie. Wounded yet alive, Vincent peruses the fleeing duo and eventually corners them on an LA train. This forces Max to face Vincent with a police gun, and the two instigate a gunfight with each other that culminates with both men running out of their ammunition. When attempting to reload, Vincent is revealed to be fatally wounded and he finally admits defeat by sitting down on the train awaiting for his inevitable death. Max joins him and the two exchange a final discussion before Vincent reflects on his earlier statement about a guy who died on the MTA and sorely questions him "Do you think anyone will notice?". Shortly afterwards, Vincent stares at Max one last time before his head drops down, signaling his death. As Vincent dies, Annie joins Max and the two stare at Vincent's body before abandoning him on the train when they get off at the next station. The film ends with the train leaving with the deceased Vincent still inside it as dawn emerges. Appearance Vincent is gray-haired with stubble. He wears a gray suit, a gray tie, and a white shirt; a minimalist outfit that was custom-made by "the best tailor in Kowloon" to be both fashionable and nondescript. His appearance can be compared to a wolf, and may even reflect his personality. Personality Vincent appears to be warmhearted, friendly, and affable when you first meet him; beneath the facade, however, he is a cold, ruthless, and calculating sociopath. He believes that human nature is intrinsically evil and that, deep down, people care only about themselves. Vincent is also very careful and meticulous, preferring to accept his contracts and interact with his employers through middlemen. Nevertheless, Vincent enjoys improvising and takes pleasure in adapting to changing situations. Powers and Abilities Vincent is an expert at handling firearms and hand-to-hand combat. He is also adept at blending into the environment, and is particularly able to improvise if a situation takes a turn for the worse. Category:Nihilists Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Villains Category:Protagonist Villains Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Sociopaths